


Getting Wrecked (Love You Like This)

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Danny, Car Sex, Cargument, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Snark, i am not even sorry for how hot the smut is, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is upset about Danny getting grazed by a bullet during a mission. Their cargument about it turns into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wrecked (Love You Like This)

Steve’s knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel of the Camaro. Miles sped by under the wheels as he drove – quite a bit faster than the speed limit. Red was settling around the edges of his vision, anger burning hot in his veins.

“Hey, bud, wanna slow down before one of these curves wrecks us?” came Danny’s tired but slightly worried voice from the passenger seat.

They were returning from the opposite side of the island, headed to the McGarrrett house they now shared. The case hadn’t been particularly difficult. When it came time to do a sting on the drug ring though, Danny had been reckless. He went in ahead of Steve, dropping two goons before getting clipped in the upper arm and then fighting hand to hand with a guy that was almost as big as Kamekona. Steve’s heart had stopped, frozen in fear, when Danny had gotten clipped, blood appearing on his white button down shirt. The shorter blond had been back up on his feet, albeit slower than normal, and swinging before Steve could react though. The sting had ended as well as could be; most of the higher-ups were now in custody and the latest shipment of black tar heroin was now `sitting in police evidence. But still, Steve wasn’t happy; in fact, he was furious.

“Seems only fair to be reckless after that stunt you pulled earlier,” Steve grunted, eyes firmly focused on the road.

“Whoa, hey, what?” Danny responded, caught by surprise. “What do you mean ‘reckless’? It was a sting; we were all being reckless, Mr. Neanderthal.”

“You got shot.”

“Yeah, not the first time that’s happened. I seem to recall a certain first day on the job with a certain Navy SEAL going the same way,” Danny shot back, humor lacing his voice.

“This was different. That was an accident; this was you being a dumbass and thinking you were Superman when you’re a very mortal cop.”

Steve spared a glance at his partner and saw Danny regarding him warily, anger starting to become evident in the blond’s face.

“Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?” Danny said, eyes narrowed and voice dropping into a low warning growl.

“No! I’m trying to get you to understand that you nearly got killed today and that’s not okay in my book!”

Danny snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Steven, listen to me. It’s not a big deal; I got grazed and the bullet was like six inches away from my heart. The medics said I was fine. Now will you drop it and slow down, please?”

Steve’s jaw tightened. “No, I will not. Danny, you can’t do stupid shit like that. You can’t be the self-sacrificing hero; you’ve got Gracie and me.”

“What, because that role is currently filled by you? Do you know how many times you’ve gotten shot, beat up, stabbed, and tortured since we’ve met?”

Steve opened his mouth to respond but Danny held up a finger.

“Don’t. Too many times is the answer. So you are the _last_ person that should be lecturing me about personal safety.”

A frustrated growl escaped from Steve and he gave up, slamming on the brakes and throwing the car around into a deserted, dark dirt road. The car coasted and bumped down the road, little more than a lane, for another quarter of a mile before Steve threw it into park and shut off the engine. Darkness descended around them, engulfing the car and them, shadows playing across Steve’s face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and was straddling Danny before the smaller detective could blink.

“What the – Steve!” was all Danny managed before Steve grabbed his face and silenced him with a kiss.

Steve crowded into Danny’s space, pushing into the kiss, nipping at Danny’s lower lip. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he greedily kissed Danny and ground against his hips.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he managed, trailing biting kisses along Danny’s jaw.

Danny hummed, eyes rolling in the dark confines of the car. “So that’s what it is,” he sighed, hands coming to rest on Steve’s hips and bunching the fabric there. “You were worried about me.”

“Yes,” Steve bit out, nosing at Danny’s stubble. “You’re – you’re my everything, Danno. You went down so hard from the shot today; I thought for a split second that I’d lost you for good.”

Danny trailed his hands up Steve’s sides and tangled one in Steve’s short, dark locks and cupped Steve’s face with the other.

“That’s all it was, babe, a split second and nothing more. Honestly, I’m fine – it just stings more than anything.” He smiled up at the large man hovering above him. “I love you like this.”

“What? Worried and pissed?”

Danny laughed at that. “No, concerned and in love. And yes, a little pissed; the brooding looks good on you.”

Steve dipped his head, kissing Danny once more. The kiss was languid and gentle at first but when Danny let out a soft keening noise, Steve deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Danny’s mouth and savoring the heat found there. Danny arched up into Steve’s body, seeking more contact. Steve ground down into him, mouth twitching into a smile when Danny moaned in response.

“God, Steve, you better drive fast. I wanna rip your clothes off when we get home.”

A positively feral look appeared on Steve’s face, eyes sparking in the shadows.

“I have a better idea.”

Danny quirked one eyebrow as he shoved his hair out of his eyes. Steve twisted around, cursing when his knee cracked into the center console. He opened the glove compartment and fished around momentarily before closing it again. When he turned back around, Danny laughed; he was holding condoms and a bottle of lube.

“How have I owned this car for this long and _not_ known that you have those hidden there?”

Steve smirked. “Because you were too busy sassing me for my driving habits?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, shuddup and c’mere, you animal.”

Danny yanked him back down into a kiss, hands working to divest Steve of his shirt. One of Steve’s hands slipped away from where they were tangled in Danny’s hair and a few seconds later, the seat dropped back into a nearly horizontal position.

“Smooth, babe,” was all Danny managed before Steve was ripping his shirt off, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

Danny tried to reach for Steve’s belt but Steve backed up slightly, just out of reach, as he trailed kisses down Danny’s bare torso until he was undoing Danny’s pants with his teeth. The blond felt his breath rush out in one shaky breath at the sight of Steve in the confined space, hands kneading Danny’s ass, and teeth pulling open his slacks. He let his head drop back against the headrest, a groan escaping his mouth.

“Holy _fuck,_ that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

After Steve had divested Danny of his pants, he made short work of his own and their shoes, tossing all of it into the back seat. Steve stayed there, hovering above him for a minute, one hand idly stroking his cock as his eyes raked down the length of Danny.

“I take it back,” Danny whispered. “ _That_ is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He reached a hand out to pull Steve close but Steve evaded his touch, dipping down to take Danny in his mouth. Warm lips met hot skin and a string of cursing flew past Danny’s lips as Steve sucked down the hard length of his erection.

“Jesus fuck oh God _Steve,_ ” he cried, hips arching up, his body desperate for more of Steve’s mouth.

Steve trailed his tongue up the underside of Danny’s cock and pulled off of him with an all-too pleased look on his face.

“Spread,” he ordered.

Danny did his best in the tight confines of the car and Steve helped, pushing the smaller man farther up the seat for more legroom. He settled between Danny’s legs, the blond holding his knees so that Steve had better access. Steve slicked one hand up in lube and lowered himself so that he could nose along the inside of Danny’s thighs. He bit and licked and sucked his way down until he was mouthing at Danny’s balls, eliciting a surprised moan from the blond. Danny practically writhed at the sensation, twisting and arching for more. Steve’s tongue darted out, circling Danny’s entrance before gently pushing inside.

_“Steve,”_ Danny groaned.

He let his legs drop onto Steve’s shoulders so that he could tangle his hands in Steve’s hair, gripping hard as if he were an anchor in the storm of lust and desire swirling inside the car. Steve licked in and out, gently opening Danny while one hand stroked at a torturing, slow pace up and down Danny’s cock. Steve pulled back after a minute, one of his fingers taking the place of his tongue and Danny whimpered. Steve looked up to see the blond spread out as much as possible – and looking completely _wrecked_.

Danny’s pupils were blown wide, partially from the darkness, but mostly from Steve’s relentless touches. His wavy blond locks had fallen free from the way he had styled it, falling every which way around his face, glinting in the soft light from the glowing red controls of the car. His muscles were slick with sweat and strung tight as a bow. Danny’s cock was swollen, begging for release and more of Steve’s touch. All too happy to oblige, Steve went back to blowing him as he slipped another finger inside Danny, stroking and scissoring to open up the blond.

All the while Danny continued to moan, cry out, and gasp Steve’s name amidst a string of incoherent noises and babbling. Steve looked up at Danny, lips still wrapped around his hard length. He smiled, knowing all too well that he was taking apart the blond inch by inch until there was nothing left but need and desire.

“God, Steve, please, _please,”_ Danny whimpered. “Fill me. F-fuck me – I’m begging you.”

Steve slipped on a condom and covered it in lube before moving up, Danny’s legs still draped over his broad shoulders. He captured Danny’s lips in a kiss, hungrily devouring the little moans and cries of need from the blond as he slipped inside. When Steve was fully seated in Danny, he paused, giving Danny time to adjust. Danny’s head fell back, his body trembling at the feel of Steve’s hard length inside him.

He pulled Steve down for another kiss and Steve felt the heat in his stomach turn white-hot as he began moving in and out of Danny. Steve moved slowly for a moment, savoring the feel of Danny, tight, hot, wrapped around him completely, and then he began thrusting. He was unable to slow down, something deep and primal inside him demanding that he ride Danny, claim him until all that was left of them was the feel of skin on skin, the way they moved together, until the memories of Danny, bloody and on the floor, were erased.

At that memory, Steve moved faster, driving in and out harder. He gripped Danny’s upper arms, needing the feel of his lover under his hands. Danny whimpered in pain and Steve remembered too late the bandage around the blond’s left arm. He moved his hand down to Danny’s side and pressed a kiss briefly to the white gauze before moving to Danny’s neck. Steve pulled out of Danny and spent a moment just sliding the tip of his cock in and out, teasing Danny.

“Fuck you,” Danny grunted, raking his hands down Steve’s back.

“Later,” Steve growled, eyes glinting as he took Danny’s lower lip between his teeth.

He thrust back in, swallowing the shout of pleasure Danny let out. Steve took Danny’s cock in his hand, stroking hard and fast as he felt his own climax approaching. His muscles grew taut, his heart picked up speed, skipping beats, as he felt electricity rush through his veins.

“Danny, oh God, Danny,” he moaned, trying to hold on a little longer.

An explosion of fire and a white-hot pleasure-pain thundered through his body as Steve climaxed, body shuddering with the force of it. Steve’s involuntary thrusts sent Danny flying apart, a scream of Steve’s name echoing around them as he came, hot stripes painting his chest. Steve pulled out after a moment, only when he was sure he wouldn’t break into a thousand tiny shards of bliss and sated desire. He bent down, licking up one long trail of come, smiling at the groan Danny let out.

Steve dropped down on top of Danny then, a happy sigh rumbling up from his chest. He continued to nose along Danny’s chest, licking up more of the liquid there. One of Danny’s hands wound through Steve’s disheveled hair.

“God, I love you like this.”

“Like what?” Steve croaked, voice hoarse after his climax.

“Possessive and wild and wrapped up in us, this moment.”

“Mmmm,” was all Steve could manage, his brain melting.

Danny was quiet for a moment, content to just play with Steve’s hair. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft.

“I am sorry about today. I didn’t mean to scare you. Not like I woke up this morning and thought ‘Today’s a good day to get shot.’”

Steve laughed at that, letting his head nestle in the crook of Danny’s shoulder.

“I can’t imagine this life without you, Danno. Sorry if I yelled earlier.”

“Your apology is noted and pending acceptance,” Danny quipped, eliciting a laugh from Steve over the memories from the early days of their partnership.

Danny planted a kiss in Steve’s hair.

“Love you, babe. You’re my everything too, y’know.”

“I love you, Danno. Let’s go home – so you can fuck me senseless.”

Danny’s snort and laughter filled the car as they got dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to take a cold shower after writing this. -faints-


End file.
